Vida Pacifica, ¡Jamas!
by MoonKirishima
Summary: OneShot La historia de Karina (personaje OC) antes de conocer a Levi. Karina Clark es una de las mejores soldados en la Legion de Reconocimiento. Pero, ¿Que la habra hecho unirse? Si ella solo queria una vida pacifica como cualquier persona. Quizas una desgarradora historia de su pasado haya sido el motivo. Han pasado dos años desde aquel dia.


**Vida Pacifica, ¡Jamás!**

" _No sé si el tiempo me curara o no,_

 _Pero sé que… Si no lo hace, no sobreviviré"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karina vivía tranquilamente junto a su familia. Alda Moretti, su madre. Vladimir Clark, su padre. Gina, su hermana mayor.

El Señor Clark era uno de los comandantes más cotizados del Cuerpo de Exploración, siendo gran amigo de Erwin. Gina recién se había graduado e integrado también en la Legión, y ahora disfrutaba de las expediciones fuera de los muros junto a su padre y los demás soldados. Mientras que Karina solo ayudaba a su madre en las labores de la casa.

Cierto día, Vladimir y Gina estaban por volver de una expedición. A la Señora Clark se le ocurrió preparar, para tal ocasión, una deliciosa cena que a su esposo enamoraría.

Una pasta preparando en la estufa, mientras Karina preparaba la mesa principal, acomodando en orden la vajilla y colocando arreglos florales.

- _Estoy feliz por que vuelvan! –_ Decía entusiasmada la joven – _Después de todo fue la primer expedición oficial de Gina_

 _-Si es verdad! Ya quiero verlos…_

Karina estaba orgullosa de su hermana. Le producía gran alegría ver cada uno de sus logros. Eran muy unidas. Y Gina, también adoraba a Karina. Solo que era diferente, pues Karina parecía no tener claros sus objetivos de lo que quería.

Su madre siempre le cuestionaba lo mismo. Intentando por fin obtener una respuesta clara.

- _Dime Karina, ¿Qué tienes planeado para tu futuro? –_ Cuestionaba la madre mientras cocinaba.

- _B-bueno yo… Yo solo quiero una vida tranquila. –_ Respondió la joven

Aunque no pareciera importante, su madre se impresiono al escuchar tal cosa, su respuesta siempre era la misma: " _No lo sé aun"._ Que respondiera diferente, fue un gran avance.

Karina agacho la mirada al sentir la de su madre fijamente sobre ella. Y temerosa, continúo…

- _Sabes? Yo quiero una vida como la que tú has logrado… Un hogar, un esposo, y una hija a quien llamar "Mia"… Eso es lo que quiero. Definitivamente yo no tengo la capacidad para unirme a una Legión de arriesgados también._

Alda miro de reojo lo que se encontraba en la estufa, y al comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, se acercó a Karina, tomándola del hombro, dibujando una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

— _Karina… Tal vez creas que estoy bromeando pero, estoy feliz por lo que has decidido. Has logrado responderme algo diferente de lo habitual. Espero y logres ese objetivo, y que logres tener una vida incluso mejor que la mía… —_ Y dicho esto, Alda sujeto fuertemente a Karina, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

Unos segundos más, y tal abrazo fue interrumpido por un llamado en la puerta. Ambas mujeres se separaron inmediatamente, y la mayor se adelantó a atender el llamado.

— _Ya deben ser ellos. —_ Pronunció mientras se acercaba más a la entrada. Y desde su lugar, Karina se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, mejorando su aspecto para recibir a su familia.

La mayor tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Después de dos semanas vería a su amado esposo de nuevo. Abrió aquella puerta, y su sonrisa desapareció enseguida al encontrarse con aquel hombre.

— _Erwin… —_ Pronunció.

— _Alda…_ —Respondió, realizando el saludo militar. — _Puedo pasar?_

— _S-Si. Adelante, pasa. —_ Erwin le hizo una seña a Alda para que se adentrará primero en la casa, seña que ella obedeció. Y al estar ambos dentro, el Comandante cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Al percatarse de su presencia, Karina salió enseguida para saludar al Comandante.

— _Comandante Erwin, bienvenido. Que gusto verlo._

— _Gracias, Karina. Es un gusto verte también. —_ Nuevamente realizó el saludo militar hacia la joven.

— _Y… a que debo el honor de su visita, Comandante? No vienen Vladimir y Gina con usted? —_ Cuestionó la mayor amablemente.

Erwin se volvió hacia ella, y su tranquila mirada comenzó a llenarse de seriedad. Ambas mujeres solo se dedicaron a observarlo atentamente.

— _Alda… —_ Comenzó a hablar, con su tono varonil. — _Lamento mucho decirte esto pero… Ellos no vendrán._

Los ojos de la mayor se abrieron como enormes platos por la impresión, sentía como su corazón latía como si fuera a brotarle del pecho, y un fuerte escalofrió recorría por todo su cuerpo.

— _Debe ser un malentendido. Que trata de decir, Comandante? —_ Cuestionó la menor, negada a creer lo que escuchaba. Mientras la mayor permaneció en silencio.

Erwin tomó aire, y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

— _El Comandante Vladimir Clark y la Teniente Gina Clark cumplieron con su misión, y murieron en combate al final de esta. Ambos fueron devorados por un titán cuando Vladimir intentaba detener a Gina, quien insistía en regresar por los soldados malheridos… —_ Exhaló. — _No saben cuánto lo siento, Alda._

Alda siempre era fuerte con sus sentimientos, pero esta vez no. Esta vez fue débil. Desde que miró a Erwin en la entrada sabía que su presencia en su hogar era por algo malo. Pero no imaginaba que iba a ser algo tan grave como la noticia que le acababa de dar. Su esposo y su hija mayor ya no volverían. Pudo sentir claramente como su alma se desvanecía. Pudo sentir como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su ser. No se resistió más, y frente a Erwin se dejó caer de rodillas en llanto, quien en seguida se acercó a ella para suavizar su caída.

Por otra parte, Karina no lo creía, seguía negándose a creer lo que dijo Erwin. De igual manera comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Tal vez perder a un miembro de su familia no hubiera afectado tanto como perder a dos. Ella sabía que ambos corrían el mismo riesgo al estar en El Cuerpo de Exploración, pero no había imaginado jamás que ambos perderían la vida al mismo tiempo. _"No puede ser cierto"_ se repetía a sí misma. Sentía coraje, rabia, desesperación, tristeza… tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados, que sentía claramente que no resistiría más estar de pie. Miró a su madre que estaba siendo consolada por Erwin, y salió corriendo de aquella casa. Rápido y sin ningún rumbo fijo, simplemente quería salir de su realidad. Quería creer que todo era una pesadilla, y poder despertar lo antes posible era lo que más deseaba.

Comenzaba a anochecer, y la lluvia se hizo presente. Karina pudo sentir claramente como una rama se enredó en su pie, y cayó. No le importo que cayera en un charco de agua con un poco de lodo. Las lágrimas seguían presentes en sus ojos. Se incorporó, poniéndose de rodillas y miró sus manos cubiertas de lodo que se limpiaban mientras la lluvia escurría en ellas.

— _Gina! Padre! Por qué?! Por qué no están aquí?! Por qué no aparecen y me dicen esto es una pesadilla?!_ —Se lamentaba la joven una y otra vez.

No quería creerlo, pero era su cruel realidad. Por su mente empezaron a aparecer recuerdos de sus seres queridos. Recordó cuando su hermana le ayudaba a vestirse cuando era pequeña, a peinarse, cuando jugaban juntas. Recordó las visitas de su padre, cuando en ocasiones jugaba con ellas, cuando les enseñaba a ambas a montar a caballo, sus cenas en familia. Los cuatro habían vivido momentos inolvidables como familia.

Tratando de controlar su llanto, Karina permaneció una horas más en aquel charco, con la mirada perdida.

— _Padre, Gina…—_ Habló en un tono casi susurrante. — _Voy a prometerles algo, y lo voy a cumplir, en su honor…_

: : : :

Alda estaba preocupada, trataba de mantener la calma. Erwin aún estaba con ella, apoyándola en lo que fuera necesario.

— _Tranquila, Alda. Ya aparecerá._

— _Es que si no aparece, no me lo perdonaré. No podré soportar que le pase algo a ella también…_

La puerta principal se abrió, y de ella apareció Karina, quien tenía muy mal aspecto: estaba mojada y cubierta de lodo incluso en el rostro.

Alda se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y de inmediato corrió hacia la joven, envolviéndola en un abrazo, aliviada.

— _Karina, dónde estabas?! Me tenías muy preocupada! —_ Exclamó.

La joven se mantuvo quieta. Simplemente unas pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron nuevamente escurriendo de sus ojos.

— _Ma-Mamá… —_ Pronunció.

La mayor la soltó de su agarre y la miro a los ojos atentamente, acariciando su mejilla.

— _Quiero aprovechar que aún está aquí el comandante Erwin para decirte algo…_

— _Que sucede Karina? Dime. —_ Respondió la mayor. Erwin se mantuvo atento al oír su nombre.

— _Le hice una promesa a Gina y a mi padre. —_ Suspiró. — _Y en verdad quiero cumplirla… —_ Entonces se dirigió hacia Erwin. — _Comandante Erwin, por favor permítame unirme al Cuerpo de Exploración…_

— _Que?! —_ Exclamó Alda. — _Karina estás loca?! No voy a permitir eso! No voy a perderte a ti también!_

— _Ya lo decidí mamá. Y solo me uniré si el Comandante esta de acuerdo…_

— _Yo no tengo ninguna objeción. —_ Respondió Erwin. — _Alda, siempre he apoyado a tu familia. Y en honor a Vladimir, seguiré haciéndolo. Apruebo que Karina se una a la Legión. Te prometo que la protegeré con mi vida._

Alda estaba impresionada. Creía que el apoyo de Erwin acabaría tras la muerte de su esposo, y no sería así. Al contrario, la apoyaría más que nunca. Y tras razonarlo unos segundos, supo que debía aceptarlo.

— _Gracias, Erwin. Dejo la vida de Karina en tus manos. —_ Y se volvió hacia la joven. — _Cuídate mucho, hija. —_ La menor no supo responderle de otra manera más que con una cálida sonrisa.

Empacó lo más indispensable en una pequeña maleta, y ambos individuos partieron de aquel hogar en un carruaje. Karina se mantenía tranquila después de todo. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaría, pero se había decidido a no temer más. A los titanes simplemente los vería como pan comido en cada misión. No le devolvería la vida de su hermana o su padre, pero, le devolvería una paz interior acabar con las bestias que le arrebataron la vida pacifica que siempre soñó. No sabía lo que le depararía el futuro, nadie lo sabía, pero claro estaba que su vida no iba a ser como la había planeado. No sabía si el tiempo la curaría o no, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, no sobreviviría…

: : : : :

FIN

: : : :

: : : :

 _NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_

 _Simplemente, estoy orgullosa de haber terminado este OneShot. Me ha encantado._

 _Yo sé que llevo tiempo prometiéndolo, y no saben qué onda con esta historia aun pero, espero ya pronto comenzar a publicar el Fanfic "Capitán" que ya lo he dicho, es sobre mi personaje OC (Karina) y Levi. Ya tengo completo el borrador definitivo del capítulo uno, ya lo he revisado varias veces y ya estoy convencida de publicarlo; pero, mi problema es el capítulo dos. Tengo clara la idea de los acontecimientos que quiero relatar en él, pero mis problemas para narrar se han combinado con una pequeña depresión debido a unos problemas personales que espero se solucionen pronto. Añadiendo que mis días de escuela no me dan mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero quiero terminar dicho capitulo para entonces ya emitir el fanfic._

 _Mientras tanto, adelanto este oneshot sobre la historia de cómo es que Karina se unió a la Legión de Reconocimiento. En "Capitán", ella es protagonista. Es una chica joven, bonita, valiente, ágil, audaz y sobresaliente en el cuerpo de Exploración a pesar de no tener un puesto específico dentro de la Legión por varios años. Pero, nunca se menciona que detrás de esa valentía, existió una frágil y cobarde niña que ni siquiera se sentía capaz para unirse a una Legión de "Arriesgados" como ella les dice. Además de Erwin, nadie sabe el motivo por el que se ha unido. Nadie está enterado de la terrible tragedia que vivió en el pasado y la hizo unirse al Cuerpo de Exploración. Aunque, en algún momento llega a contarle tal historia a la persona que repentinamente comenzó a hacerse especial en su vida, el hombre al que le guardaba el mayor respeto y admiración._

 _Karina quería una vida feliz y tranquila junto a una familia propia. No imaginó jamás que el enemigo natural de la humanidad le arrebataría ese sueño. Aunque bien sabía que con su existencia, no sería posible. Sin embargo, siguió adelante bajo el mando y la protección de Erwin Smith. Pero entonces, ¿Sera posible que aún dentro de la Legión haya conseguido una vida similar a la que siempre había soñado?_

 _Para saberlo te invito a leer "Capitán", que será emitido próximamente._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
